Oirat
: This country is a part of Altverse. |regional_languages = etc. |demonym = Eleut; Oirat |government_type = |leader_title1 = King of Oirat |leader_name1 = Boal Usun Sohor IV |leader_title2 = Prime Minister |leader_name2 = Lavrentiy Zimin Uslanovich |legislature = National Assembly of Oirat |upper_house = The Executive Council |lower_house = The Administative Council |sovereignty_type = Independence |sovereignty_note = from |population = 10,188,397 |population_census_year = 2014 |population_census_rank = |GDP_PPP = $142.53 billion USD |GDP_PPP_year = 2013 |GDP_PPP_per_capita = $13,989.44 USD |established_event3 = SIA Gas Homicide |established_date3 = November 7, 2001 |established_event1 = Treaty of Krasnodar and Independence of Oirat |established_date1 = April 2, 1856 |established_event2 = Post-WWI De-annexation/Reestablishment |established_date2 = unofficially November 10, 1917; recognized June 28, 1919 |established_event4 = |established_date4 = |HDI = 0.801 |HDI_year = 2015 |HDI_category = high |currency = |currency_code = € |time_zone = |utc_offset = +3 |utc_offset_DST = |date_format = yyyy mm dd |drives_on = right-hand traffic |cctld = .oit |image_flag = Oirat.svg |calling_code = +384 |image_map = Kingdom of Oirat.png |image_coat = CoatOirat.jpeg}} The Kingdom of Oirat (Russian:”ойрад”, “ойрд”, Oird; in the past, also Eleut), and commonly referred to as Oirat, is a Eurasian country constituting the and the , bordering , , , , and , the North Caucasus and , , and . The Kingdom of Oirat is 425,000 sq km in area. The current Oirat state, the second Kingdom of Oirat, was established during Russia’s pullout from and control of the first Kingdom Oirat. The first Kingdom of Oirat had originally sided with the Axis to combat Russia’s attempt for an invasion and annexation of the country, after the country refused to close its Black Sea ports to the Axis countries. However, Oirat failed to combat Russian aggression as Sebastopol was conquered and occupied by the Russian Empire in just 1 month into the war, on August 3rd, 1914. With no immediate aid from the Axis, the Oirat government under second Oirat king, Jünbaatar Sohor II, and Prime Minister Sadim Hzarig, to surrender all of Oirat to the Russian Tsardom. The Sohor royal family fled to Tehran. From then, forces ceased the shipment of weaponry and resources to Oirat. The country under Russian military rule, suffered great protests to the famine that took place when the Russians stripped the country’s harvest produce for the consumption of the military. When the October Revolution began, Russian forces pulled out of OiratAfter the war, Oirat was freed from rule under the Soviet government, and the Crimean Peninsula was returned to the country; all such happened on June 30, 1919, with the King and his administration in control of a functional government officially on July 6th, 1919. During this event, the Second Kingdom, today’s Oirat, was established. Today, Oirat is a developed country with an of 0.801. Globally, it is among the highest ranked countries in education and international business affairs. Oirat’s development rate boost was the primary result of it’s recent title as Europe’s Silicon Valley. In 1990, Eleut nuclear scientist former ballistic missile engineer for NATO countries, and lead scientist of the state-sponsored STEM research public university, Oirat National Research Institute of Electronic Technology (ONRIET), Nergütai Oryolov, bought billions of dollars worth of computer material from USSR’s MIET research facilities in Moscow as the Soviet was beginning to undergo an economic collapse. ONRIET, learning from American and Western European tech corporations, developed their own model of a computer in 1991 by studying the material developed by Soviet Russian researchers. European companies decided to follow industrial paths using the ONRIET computers, with satisfactory results. Over the years, Oirat became a center of the tech innovation industry in Europe, attracting many significant companies. In the 21st century, the development rate of Oirat dramatically increased due to many new deals spilling much money into the Oirat economy. Recent plans to establish an Eleut oil company after the War on Terror are also on the verge of bringing a rise to the country’s economical situation and international importance, as well as talks of its membership into with . Today, Oirat is a member of the , the , and . History The name, Oirat, is derived from the Central Asian race of nomadic, shepherding, and horse-breeding people living in the West Mongolian Altai mountain region, whom rose in power after the fall of the in China; this period of prosperity for the Oirat people is known as the , in which the Dzungar Oirat tribe rose as the conquerers of China over the Eastern Mongols, whom originally ruled the Yuan empire. The Dzungar were apart of an alliance with three other Oirat tribes: , , and . This alliance was called the Dörben Oirat, or Four Oirat, and were major opponents of Eastern Mongols, the Chinese , and the Chinese . However, this alliance was not centralized until 1640. The Eastern Mongols were able to take advantage of their disuniformity, and pressured them to leave Mongolia. Kalmyk Khanate The Oirats migrated to the steppe in the 1500s and 1600s, near territory, where they found greater pastures for breeding horses and cattle. During their travels, they warred with and drove out the Nogai people, and finally settled in the Russian Volga region in 1630. Ayuka Khan, the khan of Oirat, led the Oirat people, called the Kalmyks by the Russians, to become a powerful civilization of Eurasia. The Oirats enjoyed tariff-free trade with Russians, West Europeans, Muslims, and the Chinese. Ayuka Khan supported Oirat as a Buddhist nation, and had stable connections with the . The khanate prospered with self-rule between 1630 and 1724. Tsarist Rule and Independence movement In 1724, the Oirats in the Russian Volga region saw a reduction in their autonomy from the Tsar after the death of Ayuka Khan. People of descent began to migrate into their land. In 1771, the Oirats were annexed by Tsarist Russia despite major opposition against such acts. Oirats were often racially discriminated against by the Russians and were considered second-class citizens by the majority of the society. Non-russian sentiment was a social norm since the Cossack rebellions and the social outlook on Cossacks and similar peoples. The Oirats and were puposely integrated with other non-Russian societies separate from the Russians, along with the Tatars, Kazakhs, Chechens, Avars, Dargins, and Cossacks. During this time, the Oirats, like the many other peoples, strived for a way to gain independence. The first attempt for independence in the history of Oirat was when the Torghut Oirats joined the Cossacks’ in 1773, hoping to achieve independence for their peoples. However, when the rebellion was crushed by in 1775, the Torghuts were removed from their position as principal of Oirat tribes, and were replaced by the second largest Oirat tribe, the Dörbets. The Sohor family, descended from Duwa Sohor, tümen of Dörbets, lived on as the general leading family of Oirats, and were considered royal by tradition. Duwa Sohor, influenced by the mainly Muslim people in the area, converted the Dörbets, and the other Oirat peoples, to Islam in the 1780s. This greatly contributed to the Oirat’s cultural union with other non-Russian peoples in the Volga region, in the Eastern part of what is now Oirat. In the early nineteenth century, the urbanization of the Volga region pushed its mainly secular non-Russian population to the Northwest Black Sea Region. Like the other peoples, Oirats strained from their nomadic routes, integrating into the rise of industry; they were forced to coexist with Russian workers. Many of them recieved lower pay than Russians. During the fist half of the 1800s, many Oirats immigrated to Sebastopol in Crimea, where various industries such as a textile and shipping industry were in need of cheap labor workers. By 1832, The Oirats and other non-Russian minorities made up 40% of the population of Sebastopol. In 1842, Oirat royal, Menko Borat Sohor, travelled to the Ottoman Empire. Catered and indoctrinated at a young age (due to his reputable blood) to the nationalistic side of the Muslim peoples of Russia, Sohor pushed himself to study politics, as well as several languages including French and English, with a goal of providing independence for the peoples. Menko came under the alias of Ratimir Borsky, and travelled to Britain where he educated himself in politics and governance at the University of Cambridge. Sohor met a Turkish political student, whom he befriended and converted to his cause. This gave him a ticket to Istanbul in 1847, where Sohor established an organization promoting the autonomy of the Oirat people. Sohor’s powerful, nationalistic speeches put the Oirat independence movement on the headlines of European newspapers. The word travelled to America as well, showing up in a winter 1848 issue of the pro-Republican, . In the 1850s, Menko Borat Sohor, heir’s of the Oirat khanate, led the Oirat Independence movement all over Europe and Asia, gaining millions of supporters and strongly controversial mixed views. In 1851, , Shahanshah of Persia’s Qajar Dynasty, issued a statement in the support of Oirat as an independent Islamic state, and continued to invite Sohor and several other Oirat nationalists to his household in Tehran. The Islamic world generally supported the autonomy of the Oirat people. Many people in Oirat began to to rally under Sohor in support of an Islamic state. Tsar Nicholas I opposed the Oirat independence movement greatly, and released the statement: “in any state of insurrection that may arise within the Empire of Russia, I will make it my duty to inhibit such a heinous event against the Tsardom in any way possible.” However, this was dismissed as a scare tactic, especially by chief Cossack and radical secessionist, Sergiy Mustafa Asimov, who rallied the Oirat people in what would be the Kuban Strike, where Oirat industrial workers in Krasnodar refused to work. Flags and pictures of the Tsar were defaced, with the word тиран (tyrant) labeled onto images of the Tsar and Russian symbols everywhere. The yellow moon and blue star of the movement painted on walls all over the city. Russian militaristic security was increased in Krasnodar. Crimean War and First Kingdom of Oirat In the 1850s, The Empire of Russia’s expansionism into Ottoman Moldavia and Wallachia was met with hostility from the , as well as major European powers such as , , and . The Ottomans had suffered from a gradual decline, pressuring Russia to take Ottoman land in Romania and raise several spheres of influence. This was met with opposition by , , and . As a result of Russia’s in 1853, where the Empire’s army had occupied Ottoman-Romanian and , all four countries responded with armed conflict. By 1854, the Russian army was pushed back to a “king-of-the-hill” campaign over the Crimean Peninsula. The Oirats in Sebastopol were driven apart by opposing forces, whom each continued an occupation cycle over Crimea. Led by Muslim Oirat political nationalist Menko Borat Sohor, Oirat Nationalists rallied the Oirat people (at that point, Kalmyks, Kazakhs, Cossacks, Avons, Dargins, Tatars, and other non-Russian, Muslim minorities were considered Oirats), declaring a secession from the empire in Sebastopol, Krasnodar, Astrakhan, and Rostov-on-Don near the end of the . Sohor gathered supporters in Turkey, Persia, France, and Britain in support of Oirat autonomy. Pressured mainly by the Turks and the Muslim world, the Allies revoked the Treaty of Paris unbeknownst to the Russian Tsardom, writing a new document called the Treaty of Sebastopol, which turned all of the Russian land the coalition conquered, and the island of Crimea, into Oirat land. This was primarily due to the unsatisfaction among the French and British populace regarding the gain in the war; they felt Oirat would benefit them more as opposed to returning the land to the Tsar, by creating a stepping stone for Western European commercial connections with the Muslim world. Most Western Europeans countries approved of the document along with the Muslims, as Menko had promised tariff-free access to Black Sea ports in Crimea for all European and Eurasian countries, in contrast to the strict state of rule over the Black Sea by the Russians. Menko Sohor became Prime Minister of Oirat, establishing a parliamentary government with the aid of Britain. The Oirat people simultaneously crowned him King/Shah, such that Sohor was both the monarch and Prime Minister of the Kingdom of Oirat. These two roles will eventually split up, as the Prime Minister became an elected official approved by the Sohor family monarch. The government of the first Kingdom of Oirat was established in 1856. First World War and Russian/Soviet Military state In 1914, the First World War began, Oirat was experiencing a difficulty in deciding which side to fight for. Oirat feared that Russia would invade and conquer Oirat if they joined the Axis, yet an maintainence of the alliance with the Ottoman Empire was the most favorable choice for the people of Oirat. When Oirat refused the Allies’ request to shut down shipping of supplies to the Axis countries in Black Sea ports, the Russian Empire launched an invasion of the Crimean peninsula in August of 1914, successfully capturing it as they had outnumbered the Oirat forces. When the Ottomans announced that they would be unable to provide aid to Oirat until after several months, the second King of Oirat, was forced to submit his country to Russian occupation. The Sohor family fled to Tehran, and were housed under the protection of the Shahanshah of the Persian Qajar. The Oirat people were generally unhappy with Tsarist military rule; the Oirat industries were almost entirely shut down, and the Russians took their harvested crops for the Russian military food supply. In October 1917, the October Revolution took place, prompting the Russian military to leave Oirat; however in 1918, Crimea was quickly occupied by a large force of Anti-Bolsheviks. While the rest of Oirat fell back into the hands of the Oirat people, and their king, Crimea remained under White control. However, before KOZK could intervene, the Red Army invaded Crimea, determined to conquer it under the false pretext that Oirat had allowed the Whites to settle in their land. The Executive Council of Oirat was involved in a heated debate with the Russian SPSR, but the SPSR continued to refuse to return Oirat. The Administration tried to get West European opinion on the subject, but they were too busy fighting World War I. In the end, the Kingdom forked Crimea to the Soviets, but also declared that Oirat citizens in Crimea should return to main Oirat freely. The SPSR agreed. The royal family were advised to stay in Tehran until the end of the world war. Oirat remained non-belligerent, but re-opened Black Sea ports to the Axis Ottomans. End of WWI and Astrakhan Insurrection In November 1918, World War I came to an end, and the Sohor family returned to Krasnodar. Trade in Sebastopol was re-opened. However, the Soviet SPSR had defeated the White Army in Volgograd, ending the Southern campaign, in 1920. In Astrakhan, 1920, a communistic political group called the Oirat People’s Party arose, attracting the attention of many young industrial workers in Astrakhan. The party led many Astrakhanians to oppose the king, calling for a republic by protesting on the streets of Astrakhan. The reduction of industrial workers in Astrakhan, whom had left the factories to protest in the streets, created great civilian unrest. Afraid that the Bolsheviks would take the protests and riots the wrong way, the King and the Administration ordered the militaristic occupation of Astrakhan for the purpose of riot control. However, the Bolsheviks gained input regarding the situation, and were determined to take a part in the issue. In desperation, the Administration issued a census on the denizens of Astrakhan, showing that the majority of Astrakhanians were still loyal to the Kingdom. In 1921, the People’s Party was disbanded, with its many leaders either deported to Russia, or imprisoned for heinous acts to the people of Oirat in Astrakhan. Reformation and The Great Depression Following the events of Astrakhan, the revelations discovered by the people raised various questions among the populace. These questions were enforced by Oirat politician and liberal, Nurzhan Salaiman, of the Chechnya province, who became influenced by Americans and the English during his travels. Salaiman became very popular, especially to the new generations of Oirat people, as he proposed a more liberal and statically protected constitution. King Jünbaatar Sohor II greatly considered Salaiman’s proposal; the king felt that the hereditary tradition was not very efficient in guiding the country, a fear he shared with Oirat’s founder, Menko Sohor, the first Prime Minister and King. Jünbaatar was also an observer of the Islamic world, and did not want Oirat to follow the examples of various conservative Islamic nations, particularly from the regret he felt for not remaining in Oirat and intervening in the . King Jünbaatar issued that the monarchy would step down to a less politically influential state once his successor, Gerel Erekat Sohor III, takes the throne. In 1927, Nurzhan Salaiman ascended as Prime Minister, replacing Kabir. He took on the reigns of developing a new constitution and the protections over this constitution when it comes to changes. The judiciary system was changed so that it strictly enforced on Oirat residents; it was strongly influenced by the American system. Many reforms took place. The Great Depression had slightly effected Oirat’s economical situation early on, but did not take a huge toll on the nation since Oirat did not rely on international bank loans with private banks to pay off the World War I debt; instead, they introduced a tariff on imported goods in Oirat’s ports in 1932. However, the Oirat population was met with a reduction in the shipping of goods from other countries, and there were varying cases of famine. WWII, Operation Barbarossa, and Nazi agreement On September 1, 1939, invasion of was a shock to Oirat. The Oirat people shared negative views regarding the atrocities performed by the Nazis on the and other peoples. However, Oirat remained in a rather neutral stance in the war, and was generally ignored by the Nazis throughout the duration of the between Nazi Germany and the . On the brighter end, Oirat’s top industries, textiles, coal and oil boosted intensely during the war, bringing much money into the nation’s economy. Enlisting soldiers needed uniforms, and vehicles of war needed fuel. In 1941, Oirat’s Executive council, particularly Minister of Defense, Adan Polentin, was approached by the USSR’s general of the Eastern front, , representing , in a joint counter-invasions preparation. While Oirat was initially skeptical about the USSR, Nurzhan Salaiman and Adan Polentin eventually agreed, finding the conditions of the joint operation acceptable. In August 1941, Germany terminated the non-agression pact with Russia, commencing . Oirat permitted volunteer soldiers to fight alongside the Bolshevik forces in Soviet Ukraine. Among the Oirat population, the majority of the Oirat Volunteer Army were made up of the Slavic Cossacks. The Cossacks, a Slavic people, opposed the Nazi perspective of Slavs, and were determined to fight against a potential enslavement. Approximately 103,000 Oirat foot soldiers, 14,000 Oirat cavalry units, 16 T-26 light infantry tanks, and 4 KV-1 heavy tanks among the Oirat armed forces joined the Bolsheviks on the Ukraine front. TBC Cold War period, Nuclear project, and neutrality debate TBC Fall of USSR and Oirat economic development TBC War on Terror TBC Contemporary Issues TBC Geography, Climate, Environment The geography of Oirat varies greatly from one region to another, though the majority of the land lies in a valley between the elevated Russian steppe and the Caucasus Mountains, and between the Black and Caspian Seas, as well as the Sea of Azov. Oirat is 400,000 sq km (154,441 sq mi) in area. Geography Oirat has a strategic position in the , lying between the Black/Azov Seas and the Caspian Sea. flows narrowly through Eastern Oirat in the East, between major Oirat cities, Astrakhan and Volgagrad. Other major rivers include the Kuban, the Yegorlyk, the Kuma, and the Rostov. Many other lakes and reservoirs cover this region, where Oirat maintains their source of drinking water. Natural resources include coal, oil, natural gas, fresh water, iron ore, manganese, salt, sulfur, graphite, titanium, magnesium, kaolin, nickel, mercury, timber, and arable land. Climate The climate in East and West Oirat differ. East Oirat has a generally continental climate, with very hot and dry summers, and very cold winters with little snow. Common January temperature is -5 ⁰C (23 ⁰F), and July temperature is generally at +24 ⁰C (75 ⁰F). Western Oirat, predominantly along the Black Sea coast, has a rather temperate and subtropical climate, due to warm influences of the Black Sea circulating in the Oirat valley steppes. West Oirat experiences generally warmer winds, and more humid climate. Temperatures are generally higher in West Oirat compared to the East. Environment Oirat is generally an elevated steppe flatland that varies from semi-desert to temperate grasslands to lowland marshes to alpine meadows to temperate rainforests to taiga biomes. In forest areas, vegetation is characterized by coniferous deciduous, evergreen, and mountain alpine plants. Oirat has about 50,000 terrarian faunal species. Notable fauna include the , , , , , , , , , and the . Large populations of fauna can be found in the rural North and West Oirat, but also at the Caucasus basins, and several national parks and wildlife refuges in Kuban Oirat. Government The Kingdom of Oirat is a , and is the of the land of Oirat. The government, a foundation of the , , and of government, is ruled by the king, a sovereign head of state. The fourth King of Oirat, the nation’s current king, is Boal Usun Sohor IV, whose involvement in the nation’s politics are generally limited; the chief position in the Oirat political field is the Prime Minister of Oirat, who leads and selects the members of the Executive Council from Oirat’s parliament, the Administrative Council (Administration). There are 19 provincial districts ( ) in Oirat, each with 5 democratically appointed Ministers, thus a total of 95 members of the Administration. Out of these 5, Ministers, a provincial head is elected, in which there are 19 candidates for the Prime Minister role. Within the 19, a Prime Minister is elected by the remainder of the Administration. When a Prime Minister is elected among the 19, the Prime Minister must then select the members of the Executive Council from the Administration. There are fifteen Executive Council positions: *Minister of Foreign Affairs *Minister of Finance *Minister of Defense *Chief Federal Attorney *Minister of Domain *Minister of Agriculture *Minister of Commerce *Minister of Labor *Minister of Health Services *Minister of Urban Development *Minister of Transportation *Minister of Education *Minister of Energy *Minister of Retirement Affairs *Minister of Homeland Security The cultural definition of the Prime Minister is the political bridge between the monarch and his people. The monarch of Oirat is the poster child of Oirat society, culture, and pride. As monarch, he/she is conferred with the powers associated with the royal prerogative which includes the right to declare war, negotiate and ratify treaties, issue passports, and create or dissolve government offices. In addition, the monarch may exercise the act of assent (which is essential for bills from the Administration to pass) and the issuance of edicts. However, the monarch rarely acts in opposition to the likes of the Administration and the people of Oirat. Consequently, because the monarch is not expected to explicitly exercise his/her power on a daily basis, the prime minister is given the responsibilities and duties, effectively making the prime minister, the true head of the government. The Executive and Administrative Council effectively carries out the day-to-day administration of what would otherwise be proscribed to the monarch, who, out of tradition and custom, rarely partakes in. The Prime Minister can remain in power until he reaches the age of 60, or is subject to physical disfunction or death. However, after an eight year term, if 31 members of the Administrative Council want him/her to step down, two months will be given for a new election cycle. If a Prime Minister continues his term, the intervals of which a Prime Minister can be subject to stepping down become 2-year intervals. For each non-Executive Minister, the same rule applies, only for a 4-year term, and following 1-year intervals; if 30% the people of the Minister’s provincial district, not the Administry, vote in a step-down for a Minister, the Minister shall be removed and replaced. Administrative Divisions TBC Demographics TBC Education TBC Religion TBC Public Health and Safety TBC Foreign Relations TBC Military The Royal Armed Forces of Oirat (KOZK; “Ойрадын Зэвсэгт хүчний”; “Oiradyn Zevsegt khüchnii”), commanded by the Minister of Defense, as well as the Prime Minister in times of war, are the military service of the Kingdom of Oirat, established in 1858 by Prime Minister/King Menko Borat Sohor during the First Kingdom’s early stages of development. The KOZK, saw first armed conflict in WWI, proving to be a very efficient fighting force, yet failed to suppress Russian military ascension due to being terribly outnumbered. The Royal Armed Forces of Oirat are currently divided into four service branches: *The Oirat Royal Army, which contains the Oirat OSNAZ *The Oirat Royal Navy *The Oirat Royal Airborne *The Oirat Royal Guard While members of the KOZK swear allegiance to the monarch, the monarch serves generally as a figurehead. Daily management and operation of KOZK are observed by the Royal Defense Administration, led by the Prime Minister’s appointed Minister of Defense. An additional reserve force that falls under the authority of the Royal Defense Administration is the Oirat Civlian’s Auxiliary Forces, which mandatorily conscripts all fit men and women (women as of 2001) whom have passed the basic national education requirement to become combat-ready members of the reserve forces. The Royal Defense Administration can only command the Auxiliary Forces in times of war. Life-to-Retirement military conscription is voluntary. Temporary military conscription and training is mandatory for all fit men, and women as of 1996, who have completed the basic educational requirement for Oirat citizenship and are citizens of Oirat, usually at the age if 18. Two years of training and service is mandatory, and conscripts will remain constitutionally valid for war service until they turn 51 in age, or cease to meet the physicality and health requirements of combat. If a man or woman under the age of 40 is considered a veteran of war, and still fits the requirements for combat service, he/she has eight years military leave before he/she becomes valid for military service yet again. In 2014, the Royal Administration of Defense reported that 3,788,745 Oirat citizens were combat-ready reserves, the majority being conscripts of the Auxiliary forces with a training length of an average 2.46 years, and a cease of training for an average of 30 years. 3% of this force are in training as of 2014. The Royal Defense Administration also reported an average of 120,853 active military personnel, all of which are full-fledged, voluntary members of KOZK, and 411,047 reserve military personnel of the KOZK. With a current military budget of $5,330,000,000, Oirat has a standing army of 531,900 in manpower, 3,985 tanks, 440 aircraft, 22 submarines, 8 amphibious assault ships, 28 destroyers, 12 mine countermeasures ships, and 18 cruisers. Economy TBC Transportation, Energy, and Infrastructure TBC Tourism TBC Science & Technology TBC Electronic Technology TBC Computer Engineering TBC Nuclear Energy TBC Culture TBC Music TBC Cuisine TBC Dance TBC Holidays TBC Sports Oirat is a sport-practicing nation on the scale of cultural activities to continental and international sports. Football is one of the most popular sports in Oirat, and a national sport. Oirat’s national football team is a common competitor in the UEFA confederation. Oirat entered in the years 1990, 1994, 1998, and 2006. It’s highest ranking in the competition was 15th in 1994. is also very popularin Oirat, particularily Crimean Oirat, due to the fact that Oirat internationally excels in Beach occer greater than its brother sport, Football. Chess is extremely popular in Oirat, considered its national game. The game has appealed to the Oirat people since their integration as a European civilization in 1630; , in legend, is known to have beat , Tsar of Russia, in the game, and carried an obsession to the game. Sebastopol, Oirat, is the center of the World Chess Federation ( ). Oirat’s chess team has remained at the top for two years, its rival the Team. In Oirat, chess is compared to a professional, competitive sport. Equestrianism The most cultural factor of Oirat’s nomadic roots still existant today is . are considered the most popular animal for Eleuts, and horses are commonly used in even modern society. Oirat has the largest mounted law enforcement force and modern cavalry military unit. In suburban and rural areas, horses are equally prominent as sources of transportation as their mechanical, wheeled counterparts. Oirat festivals are common grounds for equestrian sports such as jockey races, obstacle races, and horseback archery. The largest group of Oirat athletes take part in Equestrian sports. Although the traditional steppe and are often used, Oirats have begun to breed many foreign breeds. Category:Countries Category:Altverse